Type-7 Particle Weapon
The Type-7 Particle Weapon is a particle beam-based sniper weapon found in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, F.E.A.R. Extraction Point and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. On a killing shot, the beam will strip the target's flesh and apparel, leaving behind only a blackened skeleton and the target's weapon. A different weapon of similar workings appears in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. __TOC__ Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon'' The Type-7 is only used by Replica Snipers and once by a Replica Heavy Armor, though it can be found in later Intervals in weapon stashes. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate'' and F.E.A.R. Extraction Point Despite many new weapons added in the expansions F.E.A.R. Extraction Point and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate, the Type-7 Particle Weapon still remains as one of the most powerful weapons. Its ammunition even less common in the expansions. The Type-7 is no longer exclusive to enemy snipers in these expansions, as some elite infantry units and Heavy Armors carry it as well. Characteristics The Type-7's high quality zoom and very high power makes it the ultimate long range weapon. One shot will kill any non REV6 Powered Armor, Replica Elite Soldier or Heavy Armor in one hit, however, enemies on higher difficulties are more likely to survive the Type-7's energy bolts, leaving them with just a little health left. This high firepower makes it very useful for destroying groups of enemies from a distance. Even against strong enemies or powered armors, it is very effective and overall a handy weapon to have at all times. While the Type-7 has a small magazine size, its power means the player will be able to wipe out a group or finish a strong enemy before he has to reload. However, the Type-7 needs decent accuracy from its user to work. Normal enemies struck by the Type-7's beam will leave a burnt skeleton, though sometimes it will turn the enemy into a cloud of blood and pieces of flesh instead. Ammo for this weapon is uncommon, so it should not be used as a primary weapon. However, ammunition for this weapon becomes somewhat more common the closer the player gets to the Vault. Tactics *When held, the Type-7 slows down the player's movement by a noticeable amount, so one should be aware of its speed penalties when used. *At long ranges, the Type-7 is superior than any other weapon in both accuracy and firepower. This makes it an ideal answer to Replica Snipers. *It is advised to not fire multiple shots during Slow-Mo, as the weapon's short charge-up time in between shots will be considerably longer while in Slow-Mo. Moreover, the recoil per shot is quite high in Slow-Mo, leading to inaccurate shooting. *The low rate of fire should be taken into consideration, as players will struggle in engaging groups of enemies in close proximity with the Type-7. Unless one can keep attacking and evading the assailants, it is wiser to take out one target at a time at longer distances. *The Type-7 is a good backup weapon in fighting REV6 Powered Armors if the MOD-3 Multi-Rocket Launcher is not available. It takes about ten shots to destroy a REV6 with the Type-7 alone on High difficulty. *In the first game, the Type-7 becomes more common after Interval 07. Because the Point Man loses his weapons in Interval 10, the player can feel free to use it, although the Type-7 should still be employed with caution, as ammo remains far from ubiquitous. *On High or Extreme difficulty, it's better to go for headshots even against lighter opposition, who may survive a body shot. *Although the player normally faces enemy Type-7 users at long range, its possible to see the Type-7 being used aggressively by enemies in Perseus Mandate. Those are best treated as priority targets. *If the player can find more than one Type-7 in the same area, it's advised to use the ammo pickup glitch, as normally additional pickups give little ammunition. *In the expansion packs, using this weapon against Replica Elite Soldiers and Nightcrawlers of any sort requires careful head-hunting, as body shots are guaranteed to not be a one-shot kill. The Type-7 is even more difficult to use against Nightcrawler Elites, due to their increased reflexes even in Slow-Mo. However, if the player manages to make his shots count, it takes a very efficient 5 to 7 hits to kill an Elite. Trivia *If aimed correctly, it is possible to kill two or three people in one shot. *Despite classified as "particle weapon", the Type-7 is technically a plasma cannon. *It is not clear on how the scope of the weapon is activated. Apparently, the Point Man/Sergeant zooms in without activating any other (known) operational mechanism of the Type-7. *The scope has a range finder, the only weapon in F.E.A.R. and its expansions to possess such a function. *It is not understood on how exactly this weapon is reloaded. The Point Man is not seen inserting any magazine but he is seen operating a straight-pull lever on the top of the weapon at the end of the reload sequence. Furthermore, by looking at the Point Man's shadow when reloading, no magazine is ever inserted into the weapon. *For some reason, the Type-7 used by enemies deals little more than half the damage that it deals when used by the player. This is likely due to balancing reasons, to make the game less frustrating. *When zooming in, there is a sound akin to using the scope of ASP Rifle. Interestingly, when zooming back out, the sound plays twice, and at the end of the "zoom out" shift, the screen blurs around the edges for a split second. *Zooming in with the Type-7 takes about double the time of using the scope on the ASP rifle, as the Type-7's zoom is larger but the magnification increases at the same speed. *The death effect will not work on Delta Force members, this can be seen via cheats in Perseus Mandate, however, they can be gibbed. Gallery 9e79668ef0c34270441fda49788567a9.JPG|The Point Man wielding the Type-7 Particle Weapon. 207510-f-e-a-r-first-encounter-assault-recon-xbox-360-screenshot.jpg|Particle Weapon zooming and after firing. FEAR_2014-06-29_22-52-01-90.png|The projectile of the Type 7, note that it merely touches the enemy. FEAR_2014-06-29_22-49-06-31.png|The effect of the Type-7. 20180501164138_1.jpg|A Replica Sniper armed with a Type-7 takes aim at the Point Man. es:Arma de Partículas Tipo-7 ru:Пучковое оружие Тип-7 Category:F.E.A.R. Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Energy Weapons Category:Perseus Mandate Weapons Category:Extraction Point Weapons